The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a reproduction control method, a program, and a content reproduction system for controlling a reproduction apparatus to acquire a content via a network and reproduce the content.
In recent years, DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance (registered trademark)) is known as a standard for constructing residential home networks. By the DLNA standard, digital contents such as a music content and a moving image content are controlled in a home network.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-330827 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a contents reproducing device that acquires contents from a plurality of servers on a home network and reproduces them. The contents reproducing device stores a previously-connected server based on a past connection history. Then, upon receiving a response to an SD request (Service Discovery Request) for a server search from the server, the contents reproducing device preferentially connects to that server. As a result, a server search time is shortened, and user operability is improved (see, for example, paragraphs [0013] to [0016] and FIG. 3 of Patent Document 1).
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 4281798 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a controller, a server, and a renderer that are connected to a home network that uses the DLNA standard. By a user operating the controller, an operation of the renderer that reproduces contents is controlled (see, for example, paragraphs [0076] and [0124], and FIG. 2 of Patent Document 2).